


Prior Impetus

by MadaraUgod



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Canon, Post-War, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraUgod/pseuds/MadaraUgod
Summary: Can the condemned souls change? Can a line destined to the curse of their own hatred find redemption, when everyone tries to confine them to darkness? Will they crush everything they think is important? Or perhaps, unknowingly, can they suppress their instincts and find a better life?When nothing goes as planned after the Great War, fate is uncertain, and you can simply coexist with the situation, or fight it and generate an even worse war.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113





	1. Arufa

**Author's Note:**

> So! This story is a mixture of reincarnation AU and ABO AU, i know, a lot to procces, a lot to take.  
> It's the first time I dare to publish something I write, I've always been embarrassed, but this time I decided to do it because I think the story is worth it. English is not my mother tongue, so if something is not understood, or there are mistakes, don't hesitate to ask and communicate!  
> It may seem short, but it's a story I plan to make long (if someone decides to read it and interact with me lol)  
> Please give it a try, don't hesitate to leave comments, ways to make it better, anything really! I would love to chat and interact with someone about it!!! :)))

The Great Fourth Shinobi War was the only reason why the Alphas/Betas/Omegas system had to be placed under strong suppressors, in order to ensure a victory without internal battles in the Alliance. The Betas did not present problems, since their lack of reaction to the Alphas and Omegas reduced the range in which an altercation could occur, they provided an atmosphere of tranquility and comfort. Distinguishing themselves by their relaxed and friendly personalities. The strongest suppressants had to be supplied daily to all Alphas and Omegas, since if one reacted to the essence of the other from its more animalistic side, an almost unstoppable domino effect would develop.

Those Alphas that were within the highest rank of the dominance, were assigned to groups composed only of Betas, since not even with the help of the suppressors were they able to ignore the strongest essence of those Omegas that, unfortunately, transited their heat during such a tragic moment

Still, the battle squads were very well led, with some Alphas altercations claiming Omegas. With the help of the Betas, some genjutsu and anesthetics to help anyone who was caught in this situation.

The biggest problem was dealing with Uchiha Madara, who was of a practically forgotten Alphas rank, from a distant past where the system worked differently. The current Alphas could not cope, leaving everything in the hands of the war heroes Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Their scents were unmistakable, and resembled more those of the Alphas of the past than those of today.

Inevitably, after Kaguya's defeat, Madara's future was secure, as he lay on what had been the battlefield.

It could not be possible, it should not be possible. The image exposed before the Bijuus and the former team 7, was somber, dismal. A strange emotion, which felt wrong to experience, hovered over the Shinobis who watched as Hashirama, the only Alpha of old who matched Madara's rank, even in his Edo Tensei state, shared a few last words with the one who was once his best friend, comrade, spiritual brother.

The Uchiha was resting on the ground, his deathbed was imminent, and the darkness hovering over him invited him to enter the abysses of eternal rest, once more, and as it really should be. It comforted him to know that Izuna would be waiting for him there, after so much, and that he could meet his best friend in less drastic terms.

The spectators of the sad scene, gave them a moment of privacy, as it would be the last time that these two could share thoughts without interruptions from others towards eternal rest. Although such a state never reached one of them.

To the confusion of the strangely assembled Team 7, and under the approving gaze of Rikudō Sennin, who kept Sasuke aside, The First Hokage began to transmit an immense amount of chackra to Madara's inert body, before it could slide into his death. As the image showed, the Senju was preventing his best friend from suffering the horrible fate he had already suffered. For the talk he had with him before making such a decision showed him that there was hope within that broken heart. He wouldn't be there to see him get better and become the Shinobi he was always meant to be, but he could give him a chance to show the world that his path in hate was a thing of the past.

Sakura shouted, in a useless effort to stop what was happening. Kakashi was perplexed, but he opted for analysis and silence before the anger. Naruto seemed immature, while he started his last words with his father before the inevitable return. Sasuke...his attitude was indescribable, but physically he looked as if he wanted to run towards Madara at that very moment. The calm and warm smile on the face of Rikudō Sennin, showed that what was happening had a purpose, and not a negative one.

After eternal minutes of chakra transmission, prayers before the arrest of Hashirama's acts, Madara took a breath of air, in a desperate attempt to fill his lungs. The Senju held him against the floor, receiving him back into his consciousness with his characteristic smile, until he could stop coughing and stand on his elbows, looking around in astonishment.

 _"Welcome back Maddy,"_ exclaimed The Shodaime Hokage as an inappropriate laugh escaped his lips.

 _"No...no...I'm supposed to be gone, I was dying, I was done..."_ His gaze was fixed on infinity as one hand held the hair that normally covered his face.

 _“Yeah well, things took and interesting turn my fellow. I expect great things from you Madara; I’m not saying this as your friend, but as the Shodaime Hokage. Unfortunally, my time has come, you’ll succeed, and I’ll be keeping an eye on you”_ Hashirama explained while his body was undoing before the liberation of Edo Tensei.

 _“And ya know Mads, maybe you can find a girl in this life, you have your good old shape body, but keep your Alpha on the line, these kiddos are different than us.”_ The Senju laughed for the last time before disappearing into thin air, leaving no trace of his existence. Madara, helpless at the commentary, threw a rock at where his friend's body used to be, only to realize that everything he had ever known in his life was gone.

He was alone, in an advancing and unknown world, where until now he had only seen 2 Uchihas. One was already dead, and he tried to kill the other minutes before.The system he had used all his life had disappeared. He would have preferred to see Tobirama's face trying to kill him rather than be in that situation. He had tried to destroy the world that every Shinobi knows and loves, destroying lives and entire families, killing without mercy. He didn't deserve to live, he didn't deserve forgiveness, and yet there he was, faced with another opportunity that he never would have accepted if it had been possible for him to decide. But Hashirama trusted in him, he forgive him for all the pain he always caused, and although the sensation generated panic in him, a little hope lay deep inside. 

He would never admit it, but despair, for the first time made a brief appearance on his face.

He got up slowly, not knowing what his movements might cause, being surrounded by the beasts he faced with an iron hand, and the two war heroes who confronted him without mercy. Unable to articulate words, and with his gaze fixed on the floor, he felt the Rikudō Sennin come levitating towards him. He did not perceive a threat in the action, so he gave himself to whatever was going to happen. The Sage, once in front of him, placed a hand on his chest, and expelling some natural energy, he was able to examine his intentions without the need for conversation.

 _“You are Indra’s reincarnation, and the path that comes along with that it’s never easy. I can see the hope, as little as it is inside of you. Do not follow my son steps, Ashura’s reincarnation gave you a new opportunity, make your brother proud._ ”

Hearing these words, Madara felt the presence fade away, leaving him exposed to everyone he fought and tried to kill.

\--------------------------------

The interrogations and tests that came in the following months of life for Sasuke and Madara were not easy. Their eyes and chakra were constantly sealed, incapable of their abilities. They were tested daily by the Tsunade herself, as Kakashi succeeded her in the Hokage's position. The war happened under her command, and she felt completely responsible for making the right decisions regarding the two most dangerous criminals in the world. She began administering suppressors to both of them, as they were facing two Alphas of practically legendary rank, although one of them was only a teenager.

Neither of them resisted any scrutiny, interrogation or examination. They were cooperative, and claimed to want to live a life of peace after all their crimes. The psychological evaluations yielded positive results more quickly than was anticipated, and the two Uchihas formed a strange bond of respect and distance as the only remaining members of their clan.

Sasuke refused to take Madara as the superior Alpha, and this caused the greater Uchiha a strange amusement.

Kakashi, being the Hokage, allowed Sasuke's release in a time frame that discounted the village intelligence command. They still did not trust him. As his student, and after personal evaluations in training formats, he was confident in his decision, and knew that all the little Uchiha wanted was the forgiveness of his companions, as well as to cleanse the shame that constantly seized him.

When Tsunade offered prosthetic arms to both him and Naruto, the only thing that prompted him to accept it was that it might be something to annoy the grumpy Uchiha who was still imprisoned under strict orders from Konoha. It was a cruel move, but the relationship they had built was based on constantly bothering each other until a fight broke out. Of course, during his shared imprisonment with Madara, the only way to fight him was to talk through the concrete walls, analyzing his words for weaknesses. He soon discovered that his best friend, the Shodai Hokage, was someone he respected greatly. As soon as he found out that he was carrying part of him in his new arm, he could for the first time experience what it was like to fight an Uchiha without restraint.

He refrained from thinking about Itachi. He was sick at the time, and did not use his full power against him... yet he had managed to defeat him before he died.

Madara's release took months, which Sasuke took advantage of to train and be able to face him when he got out. He constantly avoided his former teammates, just the thought of establishing a conversation with them made his body tremble.

He didn't deserve them.

He knew that they were looking for him in the village. Just walking through certain completely desolate areas revealed Naruto's well-known scent, and his best friend's considerable attempt to find him where he was supposed to never be. He was constantly striving to hide on the outskirts of Konoha, camping out in the open and in solitude. It wasn't comfortable, as his head kept bringing up things from the past that haunted his psyche, and he wished he could just turn it off and stop thinking. It always was strange to him not to feel any scent of Sakura, but he realized that he never knew what she really was. It was probable that she was a Beta, and that if he felt her, he could not even manage to identify her. The only one that could find him was Kakashi, the man had his scent too memorized and the nose of an Inuzuka. When he found him, he didn't try to chat with him, they just trained and shared a little food together, a routine he could get used to. He had to admit that this made him feel better.

Only once, Sasuke make use of his voice in a simple request that he could not fulfill, because his Sensei was well informed of what he needed. With a hand gesture and a slight smile, he indicated to him without the need to speak, that no one would know where he was hiding.

He could not think of dealing with the intensity of Naruto, or the thousand questions of Sakura.

When Madara was finally released, they found themselves on an abandoned road in the forest surrounding the village. He looked consumed, more emaciated than usual, and Sasuke assumed that they did not make his stay easy because of all his fatalities. He understood without question that he was still using the suppressors because he could not feel his Alpha presence or his scent. He couldn't judge him, he also did it, it helped him hide from everyone but Kakashi. Escaping his animal needs was also a pleasant thing.

Sasuke walked in his footsteps, carrying his few belongings on his back. The village was far away when the elder Uchiha broke the silence.

_“I didn't think you'd wait for me.”_

_“It’s nothing personal, don’t feel flattered about it, you’re the only one left from the clan.”_

_“Shut it you brat, don’t catch feelings on me like if I was your dad or something.”_

_“I’ll kill myself before that, old bastard.”_

_"I made an arrangement with the Hokage for our freedom. They will leave us alone and no one will know where we are. But if the village is facing a life-and-death crisis, we must help. Although, you love to suck the Hokage's balls because he's your Sensei, so maybe you're excused little one"_

_"The fuck is wrong with you, you old pile of bones. I want to be as far away from there as you are. Where are we going anyway?"_

_"Just to pick up a friend of mine before we enter our private paradise you snotty, now enjoy the quiet."_


	2. Fujun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings drama, anguish, some unexpected events, and the typical open and uncertain ending that I like to leave in my writings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to describe much of this chapter, because I am capable of betraying myself unconsciously and spurring something on. This one has more work, time and content, since the first one was well received. The story will continue to be developed, and as I asked before, do not hesitate to leave comments, questions or interactions! :)  
> If something is not understandable, or if my English has gone down the drain in a moment, please let me know!  
> I'd love to know what you think of the story so far, whether it's positive or not, that would help me get it back on track and improve it, really!

The absence of Sasuke around his teammates was already a painful habit, but after his heroic action in the War, supporting his village, Sakura and Naruto had fantasized about the possibility of really having him back.

All trace of illusion disappeared when his freedom arrived, and he did not show interest in getting involved with them. Restoring the formerly lost bond seemed to be something that the Uchiha simply ignored.

Naruto had set out to search for him throughout the village. If his troubled friend had decided to leave, or take a trip, the news would have reached him with Kakashi as Hokage. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would he? No, he would not. His best friend had travelled a path of turbulent change over the past few years, but he proved that he was still the same boy with pure convictions that he met at the academy. The one who protected him when Haku indiscriminately dictated his death in the battle with Zabuza, the one who sacrificed himself countless times for him.

The Uzumaki would not abandon him, not after so much time trying to return him to his home. He dedicated his entire days to tracking down every street in the village, even civilian corners where no Shinobi was normally found. Naruto cursed internally at Bāchan Tsunade for giving Sasuke those suppressants and blocking his scent, his nose was useless when trying to sniff out his characteristic primitive side.

As for him, he had abandoned them as soon as peace was restored and Konoha found itself in order. She could not bear to feel his instincts being contained by something that should not be inside his body, something unnatural.

He had heard a couple of medics talking to each other at Ichiraku's, commenting that the longer those pills were taken, the more the body would be affected. He was happy with his own; he didn't want to deform it by a simple intervention of science. After so many rejections by people experienced in his childhood and early adolescence, with the weight his name carried, and the rank of Alpha he had revealed, Naruto enjoyed the indiscriminate attention of the Omega population. The occasional rout was enough to satisfy his hunger; he didn't need those stupid pills. He no longer had to envy Sasuke for his irrefutable beauty, or how he attracted with his scent, for he did too, and had no desire to repress it.

As he would like that Sakura was an Omega.

As for the pinkette, her way of trying to find Sasuke was more passive. She could often be seen at the village gate, as if waiting for the Uchiha to appear before her eyes, ready to leave and disappear. When her exhausting shifts at the hospital allowed her time off, she found herself walking through the former Uchiha territory, which was now reduced to rubble and dirt. It was never rebuilt after Pain's attack, but for some reason, her feet guided her there. If she was truly determined to find her old companion, she would explore key points in the village as she walked across the rooftops. The training camps, his former apartment, the Hokage tower.

The man should really be making a desperate effort to disappear into plain sight, because no trace of him could be picked up.

When Naruto and Sakura hang out, they shared their mutual frustration before the situation. In several occasions they tried to confront together Kakashi, demanding answers of their Sensei, only to be able to fall in complicated genjutsus in each opportunity, and never to obtain a true answer.

It was only when the blond man managed to steal the "Icha Icha" book and tear one of its pages in front of the dying face of The Rokudaime, who was held by the monstrous force of the kunoichi, that they managed to face a fight with him, instead of seeing him running away without being able to do anything about it.

This ended with a slightly hospitalized Naruto, a Kakashi with partial burns and some broken bones and a Sakura with a long work in healing her incomplete team ahead.

The whereabouts of Sasuke, however, remained a mystery to the two teenagers, and their Sensei could not help but feel powerless to the place he had to play in the situation. It was the desire of his other student that left him between a sword and a wall.

No other Shinobi wanted to join the cause that the incomplete Team 7 was pursuing. Many of them did not trust the Uchiha, and wanted him as far away as possible. In fact, they were comfortable with his unexplained absence.

Their friends sympathized with the cause, but did not act, explaining that this could generate future conflicts with their clans. Shikamaru refused politely at every insistence, though with a tone of pity characteristic of the Betas that irritated Naruto deeply. Kiba always managed to excuse himself before Sakura with a nervous laugh and a pious lie, while Shino was direct and expressed a simple "no" as a final answer. Hinata, like Omega, was forbidden any contact with the criminal by the main branch of her family, in an attempt to protect her, and as for Ino and Sai... well, their relationship was advancing fast, and they were too distracted lately to think about anything other than their Alpha and Omega instincts.

In the face of constant refusals, they understood that they would not have any help, and eventually stopped asking for it. The searches continued, no one interfered, but no one asked.

One night, they were on the wall of the village, watching from above in search of dilatory movements of their partner, when Sakura could not avoid putting in words the fear that grew in her for months.

_“What if we need to let him go?”_

_“What are you talking about Sakura-Chan…?”_

_“It hurts, so deep. We have chase after him for three years. Now, he’s supposed to be back, but he’s actually gone again. It seem like we never really reach him…”_

_“That’s what friends do! Stand and wait for the other one. He needs us. You saw him, he changed”_

_“But what if we saw what we wanted to see?”_

_“Sakura-Chan…”_

_“We always wanted him to come back, to be happy here, to find his place, his home with us!, Maybe… It’s not what he wanted at the end.”_

_“You need to stop, now. You’re talking like if it wasn’t Sasuke, what it’s wrong with you!”_

_“I’m done with this, Naruto. We’re getting hurt every time we go out with the hope of finding him and getting back together as team 7. Team 7 is gone, he broke it. I’m not going through this pain for someone that clearly finds happiness hiding away from us. We need to stop being selfish, let him go, and at the same time, think about ourselves.”_

_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT SAKURA? WE ARE HIS ONLY FAMILY, HIS ALL ALONE! WE ARE NOT LEAVING HIM.”_

_“I’m done, Naruto, that’s it. I’m sorry.”_

As she recited her last words, she looked at her best friend, consumed with anger and red eyes. Without giving herself time to retract, she jumped to the nearest roof as the tears began to run down her cheeks. Not only did she miss Sasuke, but now Naruto potentially detested her. Taking an unnecessarily quick step, she ran to her apartment so that she could take refuge in her bed, and let the feelings of anxiety and distress consume her in solitude.

On the other hand, Naruto remained petrified in the same place in which the stormy conversation with Sakura took place. His grip on the concrete wall was so strong that the wall started to crack under his fingers. In a situation like that, he would have run to the shelter of the strange advices of Jiraiya, and deam, he missed him. The anger took his body with a worrying speed, while he could only think of the spontaneous hatred he now felt for Sakura.

How did she dare to say those things? Since when had she changed her mind? Maybe she was trying to look strong, as she had done in the pass? Her words had sounded too sincere, and that only generated more fury in Naruto. With spontaneous encouragement, his body moved without his consent, and he headed for the training grounds, where he spent the entire night crashing his techniques into any object he came across.

\-----------------------------------

The months went by, and neither of them had tried to talk to the other. It was painful, yes, but it was even worse to know the determination that each had taken. They were constantly trying to avoid each other, and if for some reason they accidentally met, one of them would take the initiative to quietly withdraw. Meetings with their group of friends were no longer an option, so they chose to stop frequenting them, without having the motivation to share time with them.

In the bottom, the only thing that Sakura wanted was to squeeze her Alpha best friend in an endless hug and to ask him for forgiveness, but as the time advanced, the things that she had said that night became even truer in her head. If regaining her friendship with him meant ignoring her ideals or thoughts, she knew it wasn't worth it. And hell, Alphas were imposing and dominant.

Naruto, on the other hand, had transformed his hatred for her into a kind of resentment. He could not bear her presence, knowing that she thought those things about someone, who for both of them should be family, an eternal and unquestionable bond. He preferred the distance, and he was grateful for the fact that Sakura did not have a scent, since this way her accidental presence was less invasive.

The days in the hospital were boring without his surprising visits. The trainings were flat without her monstrous strength, unworthy of her small body. She missed the natural protection that was born from her Alpha side, always caring for her, even from the lustful gazes of some Shinobis. He missed disturbing her by still not knowing what kind of person she was, Alpha/Omega/Beta, by her lack of scent, and her late revelation of her animal side.

Why Sakura had not yet presented her personal rank in the chain of the natural system? It was always something that full of doubts to anyone that surrounded her, but that nobody could answer. For some reason, and at her 19 years old, the kunoichi still did not know what kind of personality she would have. People defined it as a late evolution, comparing it to Sharingan users who woke it as adults.

What nobody knew, is that she had her range defined since she was 12 years old, 1 year before her two teammates. For personal care and preservation, she submitted to the strongest suppressors to eliminate any trace of her rank to others. In this way, people believed her to be a rare late bloomer of nature, and she could not help but laugh internally when her situation was discussed, playing along with everyone else. This created the great mystery that surrounded her since her youth, which Tsunade ordered necessary to take her as an apprentice. The knowledge that she would acquire with her was too precious to be put in danger by a natural and unavoidable side. Or the greed of an uncontrolled Alpha.

Suppressant pills became a habit in her daily routine, always with her in her ninja case. As a precaution, she also carried sealed reserves inside some scrolls, intended for long term missions or emergencies. Her body was so used to not feeling her primal side, that if she ever found herself without her suppressors, the situation would not be easy.

\-------------------------------------

Madara's steps were smooth and rhythmic, the man was induced into his own meditation as he headed for the uncertain destination he had previously named.

Sasuke found his presence easy, his previous companions did not know the meaning of the word _"silence”._ He thought of the Taka team, the inability of the members to move around without alerting anyone nearby. Karin's constant screams in her incessant fights with Suigetsu, Jugo's homicidal impulses.

His head quickly referred him to team 7. It had been a long time ago, but for some reason it felt like yesterday. An irritating Naruto, calling the attention to each moment that he had, a Sakura desperate to be recognized before his eyes, the most damned eyes of the whole world. A stoic Kakashi, but internally depressed before any daily situation, unable to motivate anyone. They were dysfunctional, but it had been his family when nobody was there. And this is how he paid them back.

_"Thinking about the past doesn't change a thing"_ Exclaimed Madara, turning his back to him as he took long steps away from him.

_"I'm not...whatever."_

_"If you keep that attitude, you're going to end up worse than Obito did, young boy."_

_"I wouldn't mind honestly."_

Madara slowed his pace to wait for Sasuke to catch up and walk beside him. To hear such mournful words from an Uchiha... his pride would not bear such a blow.

_"You will not say such things in my presence ever again."_

_"Yeah...you talk like if you can control my wishes or words. We are reincarnations, but not the same, besid..."_

Before Sasuke could finish speaking, a flaming hand of blue chackra threw him brutally, driving him through several trees until he crashed into a large rock. The Susanoo's hand imprisoned him, leaving him breathless as he tried to generate an offensive. The major Uchiha approached with a firm step, Mangekyou Sharingan turning with speed while looking at him mercilessly. Sasuke felt as if the war had never ended.

_"Our Clan went through a lot for you to be a survivor and talk suicidal wishes. Where is your Uchiha pride, you peasant.”_

Madara spat out true anger with her words, as if pain slipped from her lips as her thoughts reached little Uchiha's ears.

_"It's all wh-a-at always matte-e-ers, right? Nii-san pride des-served better!"_

Sasuke managed to articulate, between the lack of air due to the pressure of the giant hand, and the blood that now accumulated in his mouth.

_"I've lost my brother too, but here I am. You need to do better than this..."_

His lungs slowly filled up as the iron grip on his body loosened, but did not let him go. Madara offered him a chance.

_“We are the only two remainents; we should make our people proud. Now, recognize me as the main Alpha, and we’ll be good to continue.”_

_“What does anything of this has to do with our Alphas, Madara? We’re both under suppressants; I can’t even if I wanted to.”_

_“I can help you to cope with pain and shame. I’ve been in your place Sasuke. As the main Alpha, you can have my help to eventually find forgiveness. Again, we are the only two remainents from the Clan. If there was another Alpha, you could use that person as your help, but I am the only option.”_

_“Why do you show mercy to me? Why you offer help?”_

_“You reminded me of my brother.”_

Faced with Madara's statement, Sasuke can do nothing but think. The first Hokage had told him this during the war, but it only ended with a sword piercing his chest. Now it was different, the voice of the elder Uchiha changed, it was melancholic.

The Susanoo's hand disappeared completely, and the little Uchiha fell to his knees. From his position, he could see Madara removing a bag of pills from somewhere in his armor _, "his suppressors,"_ Sasuke thought. The man emptied the contents onto the ground, and with a small Katon, set them on fire until they left no trace. Then, he stared into his eyes for a second, before turning around and continuing on the path they were following before the altercation.

At his perplexity, Sasuke took his own bag of suppressors from his ninja case, and imitating the actions of the other man, emptied the contents onto the ground, and set them on fire in the same way.

When the smell of the flames and slightly burned herbs, as well as the chemicals evaporating into the air, reached the nostrils of the long haired man, he could not help but smile slightly to himself in a small gesture of approval.

_“Madara”_ Sasuke exclaimed, behind him _“This friend of yours that we are supposed to pick up… is he an Alpha too?”_

_“He’s not just an Alpha, but you can call him like that if you want to”_

_“Yeah well, when all the effects from the pills get out of our systems, it’s going to be a mess.”_

_“We can’t avoid what we are. If we are the strongest, so it be it.”_

They continued on their way for what took a few hours, until they reached a meadow only inhabited by a large tree. The dimensions of it were exorbitant, and Sasuke could not help but feel intimidated by such a work of nature. Without any doubt, the eldest Uchiha approached the tree, and made some quick hand gestures before placing his palm on the bark of the thick trunk. After a few seconds, the wood trembled, until it revealed a wide opening in front of them, inviting them to access its interior. Once inside, a series of long descending stairs guided them to a subway cave, which was illuminated by fire that Madara emitted from his mouth as they advanced, entering the blackness of the place.

Sasuke could not help but remember his times with Orochimaru, and the strange familiar feeling of wandering through strange subway places to which he was always alien. But this time he did not feel as threatened as when he was in the company of the Sannin. A feeling of familiarity ran through his body as they walked down the seemingly endless corridor.

After several minutes of uncertainty, they found a room that seemed to have no end. It was automatically lit by the flames of Madara, thus debasing an uncountable amount of rocks rarely scattered on the floor. They were not normal; they did not seem to belong to the cave. They were larger than one would expect to find naturally in that soil, and seemed to be peculiarly positioned in special ways. Taking a closer look, Sasuke began to see names written on each of them, revealing the mortifying truth.

They were tombs. Uchihas graves.

_"I guess you didn't know about this place..."_ Madara said in a low tone.

He could not give an answer. The shock took over him, he was stunned. All, every single stone belonged to one who once was part of the Clan. From eternal times, the past, to not so distant times. There were hundreds, thousands; his head could not process all of it.

_"Your brother is here Sasuke."_

A pain in his chest suddenly attacked him, leaving him breathless. He felt that he was dying, that his life was slipping through his fingers. The air left his body. But apparently this only happened in his head, because his legs were running into the burial grounds, crashing into them. With the Sharingan activated, he desperately sought the name of Itachi, in the sea of Uchihas that rested in peace.

When he finally found it, he could not help but fall to his knees, embracing the tomb that now symbolized his brother, shedding tears on the earth that protected what he had once been. He never knew what happened with his body after the war, after Obito gave him his eyes, but now he knew where to find him. He felt his organism hyperventilating as he mentally reviewed all those moments when he could have stopped his stupid goal of revenge, against whom he was really the victim of everything.

At his side, Madara imitated his position, and kneeled down in front of another gravestone. On it could be read _"Uchiha Izuna"._ The man kept his hand on the rock while his eyes were fixed on the floor, immersed in his own mind. When he finished dedicating a few words to his younger brother, he placed a hand on the back of the dismayed Sasuke.

_“You need to keep it together, you’re not that weak.”_

The young Uchiha felt anger running through his body as he heard those words. His animal instincts ran through him like fire, and his Alpha was released without warning for lack of his suppressors. Not only did he dare to interrupt his suffering, but he spoke as if he knew him.

_"WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME? SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO ASHES."_

_"He wouldn't want to see you like this, I know that."_ Madara tried to stay calm, he understood the pain, but he couldn't hold that position for long. He was never a man of patience.

_"DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK ON HIS NAME, YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE ONE OF THE CAUSES WHY HE'S GONE."_

_"He's gone because that's how life has always been for the Uchihas, unfair. Now behave, you're disrespecting the death"_ His Alpha, awake and alert, hoped that the young man would make a simple mistake and irritate him just a little more so that he would attack him and not feel guilty about it.

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DEAD, THE CLAN, YOU OR ME, DAMN IT! WHAT'S THE POINT OF LIFE IF THE ONLY PERSON WHO DESERVED IT IS GONE FOR ALL OF US, I'LL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN.”_

_"Keep talking and I'll sew up your mouth, you little brat!”_ Madara stood up to face the frantic Sasuke, who emanated a scent too threatening to be played with.

_"EAT THIS UP YOU MONSTER"_ Sasuke was performing his hand signals to throw his jutsu at him, when a hand was born from the darkness and stopped him.

_“If you both wake me up to testify a fight, I would like to go back to my rest. Now, explain your disrespectful actions, or I’m afraid I’ll have to take this situation in to my own hands.”_

Sasuke tried to undo the grip that was holding his hands, but it was useless. In a second, the man in the shadows stepped into the light and revealed his identity. If the young Uchiha had had trouble believing possible the fact that he had found his brother's grave, the situation his eyes were now witnessing, stole the whole life from his body.

_“Oh, I see. I can feel your chackra prints. I must admit I feel insulted, you’re just copies at the end, but you two exist for a purpose. I’m a man of manners so, welcome to the Uchiha graveyard.”_

The man let go of his hands, and Sasuke did not have the strength in his legs to stand, falling to the ground. His face expressed an incomparable disbelief. At his side, Madara let out a small laugh and crossed his arms, hoping that the new apparition would continue with its introduction.

The entity was wearing a white cape, long as it was to the ground. His height was inhuman, and the length of his hair, held in a distinctive ponytail, reached his lower back. His eyes were lined with a strange blue color, which highlighted the red of his active Sharingan, and a severe expression adorned his features.

_“Madara, he’s not ready.”_

_“I-i-indr-ra”_ Sasuke managed to articulate his stupefaction from the floor, causing the man's gaze to turn towards him. Grasping him by his clothes with one hand, the God-like Uchiha lifted him up and placed him on his two legs.

“We need to leave, now” Madara dictated.

“No, no, no. You, both, need to explain to me. How is he here? He’s not an Edo Tensei. He’s alive. I can feel him.” Sasuke could not understand. The access and entrance to the cave had been traversed only with Madara, when Indra made a spontaneous appearance from the shadows.

_“It can wait brat, move.”_

_“No. Madara, I expect more from you, behave. Sasuke, I’ll explain. Both of you posses a part of me, as my reincarnations. As that, your Alphas sides also have a part of me. You came here, to the Uchiha graveyard, and you both liberated your energies to an almost explosive point. That woke me, because my grave is here as well. I’m the founder of the Clan, and the protector of every member. You two brought my chackra back to me in my grave, Sasuke you didn't even knew, Madara certainly did, but it made my woke up in the end.”_

_“He’s alive just like you and me, Sasuke, it’s simple”_ said Madara tired.

_“But that… it’s going to cause something? We’re supposed to be living in different periods of time, now we are all here, at the same one. Is there going to be a side effect?"_ Sasuke didn't want to go through an incident like Kaguya again.

_“None, unless I decide so. I’m the one with more chackra, as far as I can sense. Don’t bother me, and we won’t have issues. Now, let’s get moving. Guide us, Madara.”_

_“Where are we going for fuck sake?”_ The young one was tired of guessing.

_“Language, young boy. To paradise”_ Said Indra, impatient.

The three of them came to the surface again, grateful for the pleasant natural light. The tree passage closed behind them, as they made their way back, following in Madara's footsteps again.

It was a Uchiha custom to be silent, and that was notorious, for on the way to their destination, not a sound was heard among the men. The usual stops to eat and rest were accompanied by a sepulchral atmosphere. This made Sasuke analyze how people normally perceived him. Quiet, silent, cold, distant, unreachable.

Their target was located in a forest, where a large wooden house stood proudly before them. It seemed abandoned a long time ago, and no people could be detected around it. It was a safe and neutral place.

Indra and Madara entered as if the place had been theirs for a long time, but for Sasuke, the doubt was a little stronger. He was only able to relax when he saw the Uchihas symbols painted all along the façade of the mansion, and understood that it had probably belonged to the Clan as a hiding, strategic place in the past.

Perhaps he could call it home.

\----------------------------------------------

Sakura was too intelligent as to know what the uninterrupted consumption of suppressors could do in her body. She would never let the pills ruin her system just because she had to hide the fact of being an Omega. Of course, over time, she had to develop some method that would allow her occasional freedom without the risk of being detected. It was at the age of 15 when she discovered that she could get away from the village for a few days, during the periods when she had no missions and Tsunade excused her from training, to allow her organism to eliminate the effect of the suppressants and experience the meaning of her raw side.

It became a secret routine, which effectively allowed her to lead her deceptive double life. The more she did so, the more places she explored, and she found a fun hobby in marking the most beautiful locations she had seen on her journeys of liberation. As time went by, the list was enormous.

She always had Tsunade's support to back up her absences, in the face of curious questions about where she was. Eventually, her absence became normal for the rest and they stopped asking where she was going for days. Naruto was always the most insistent, accusing her of being a bad teammate for not telling him where she was going, asking her to let him know so he could accompany her, but even abandoning the matter after a while.

When she was emotionally exhausted, it was her favorite time to disappear. The whole situation with Naruto had made her days miserable, and she thought the best solution was to make one of her trips to her favorite place on the list.

That place was a few days away from the village, but it was a practically abandoned area. In the past, it had been a war zone, and today, nature had taken possession of all the land, healing the wounds and scars of what was once pain.

It was an image that gave peace to Sakura, and she had never detected neither a single chackra print there. It was sure. Finished her shift in the hospital, she went to her apartment and took a quick shower. The only things that she would take were a little food, some soldier's pills, blankets that would give her refuge before the cold of the night, and some emergency suppressive pills.

Being ready, and with her backpack on her back, she jumped into the streets of the sheltered Konoha at night, knowing that a break from her recent stress was waiting for her.

She felt an overwhelming need to get to her destination, wanting to escape from the village, from Naruto, as quickly as possible. Unconsciously, she was sending chackra to the soles of her feet to increase her speed. The more she thought about getting there, the more she accelerated.

She did not stop to rest even when the day became present, or when the evening began to fall. She simply took out her pre-packaged soldier's pills and forced herself to keep going. She thought inwardly that this could also be taken as some kind of training.

Surely Lee would approve.

When she saw her precious place on the horizon, she couldn't help but shed a couple of tears of happiness, and release more chackra until she reached it. When she finally did, she let the effect of the suppressors that inhabited her body finally disappear, releasing her essence all over the place.

She did not stop. The road was hard, but she was too happy to stop walking.

The need to shed her sandals and feel the grass on her feet embraced her, the contact with nature, the woods around her. The canopies of these trees were immense and covered the sky, allowing only small halos of light to filter through . That forest protected her from being found. The night was falling, and Sakura decided to lie down on a trunk while she tasted an apple. She did not see haste in arming a shelter, or a fire, the breeze was warm, and there were no threats around.

She relaxed, and explored her periphery. At the same time, she felt her scent spreading through the forest, and she breathed in herself with relaxation. She liked doing it, and hated not being able to enjoy it freely in her daily life. The excitement filled her when she spotted a rare type of medical plant that Tsunade had mentioned long ago. She got up and went to where the peculiar discovery was, so she could inspect it better. Perhaps she even collected some to take back to the village.

She was crouched in front of the plants with her apple in her hand when something in the environment changed.

The air. No. The smell, the scent.

Sakura felt the panic crossing her body, and she got up quickly.

It was late.

The blow was hard, short, and certain. It was well received in the back of her head. A little dizziness and all the forest became dark. Sakura fell in a deep sleep product of the loss of conscience.


	3. Akuma ni Kansha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Non-Con, Violent Chapter.  
> Please, be careful while reading, i dont want no one to get a bad experience from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This chapter contains an explicit scene of a forced situation between two characters. I am talking about sexual abuse, to be more specific.  
> If for any reason, this makes you feel uncomfortable, triggered, or simply not to your liking as content when reading, I recommend that you avoid the scene.  
> It will be marked especially for those who want to follow the story, but want to avoid the details you don't feel good about knowing.  
> In this chapter I concentrated on defining the big knot that the Alphas are going to face.  
> If anyone has a personal preference about who they want to see interact with our Omega first, let me know and I will take it into consideration!  
> The story is already laid out, but I can admit things that will please those who are following it! :)  
> As always, don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter, it is very intense, I would like to see repercussions.

The house that the 3 Uchihas now inhabited was spacious enough for each one to find a personal corner to claim, avoiding the typical disturbances of Alphas in rut. As Sasuke had suspected from the beginning, the grounds were familiar to the other two men.

In Madara's case, he was the one who used the house several times in the past, since it was built as a strategic point against the Senju. It was far from the Uchiha territory, and there were countless nights that the man spent there in his real life planning attacks, blows, or taking refuge from the strong offensives as head of the Clan.

For Indra, the story was different. What brought back memories was the location of the building, not the construction itself. After abandoning his family due to the fight with Ashura, he began to travel and wander wherever his body would take him. In that particular place, he had spent some of his quieter days, without the presence of annoying followers who wanted to absorb the knowledge of the Ninshu with their greedy reasons. He saw evil, his eyes were his blessing, and he preferred solitude to company. That was what attracted him to that wonderful meadow, which today, in a completely different context, and together with his two reincarnations, he was meeting again.

As for Sasuke, everything was alien. Accustomed to the rhythm of his last years of life, where no place was really "his", it didn't take long for him to take over a personal space, just like his other two companions.

Apparently, the residence seemed to be stuck in time. The furniture was covered with thick layers of dust and cobwebs, the air was almost palpable, and some personal objects could be seen in full view on certain surfaces. Madara's countenance did not carry his particular superiority, he seemed to be traveling to his actual time of life along with space, seeing things in front of his eyes that the other two Uchihas could not.

After keeping sales and doors open for three long days, and a few jutsu so as not to have to make extra effort... they finally managed to make it a living place again. Little by little, it seemed to come to life, and it was known that as time passed, any trace of old age would be eradicated from the house by itself. In the main room, they found two kimonos and an old yukata. One might think that three grown-up Uchihas would have no problem deciding how to dress, or how to distribute the cloth, but this theory was broken when Sasuke and Madara took the same garment.

This resulted in a titanic battle, man-made between a purple Susanoo and a blue one, destroying a beautiful part of the landscape. Black flames flickered along the surface of the fight, and the thunderbolts were considerable. In turn, a quiet Indra would sit on a rock and take slow sips of his hot tea, dressed in his new look and appreciating the spectacle.

After being defeated, Sasuke slept for two days, during which the other two men used the time to water the house and repair some basic functions. Electricity would not be an option, but Madara took the liberty of carving a kind of torch, which would be distributed around the house and lit with fire jutsus. None of the three had any problems producing them, so it was a smart solution. For his part, Indra was inclined to hunt. Fishing reminded him of the times in his childhood when things with his brother were not a matter of life and death.

That was the way of life now, they couldn't show up in society, even to a small town in search of the essential things, since two of them were criminals who should be strictly watched, and the other should have been dead centuries ago. Not to mention the fact that they were 3 Alphas of a higher rank, together, in the same house, without suppressors.

When Sasuke woke up, Madara was wearing the garment they had fought for with pride, while offering him a glass of water, a sarcastic smile and the only remaining clothing he had as an option.

The operation of the house was mainly based on the hands of the older Uchihas, while the younger one was constantly training. This was something that irritated him, because his other two companions seemed to consider him as a child, someone too small to even contribute to the task of maintaining the place where they live. In his spare time, Indra would simply meditate, sitting on a tree branch or a rock. It could be hours before the man finally opened his eyes. The tone of voice with which he communicated was always the same, making it impossible to decipher any kind of emotion. Inside of himself, Sasuke labeled him as a "grandpa", for it seemed that he was sleeping every day. Madara, on the other hand, was quite active. Little Uchiha would never have imagined such a youthful and energetic attitude coming from the tyrant who tried to destroy the world. He could be found swimming in the lake behind the house, inventing jutsus that he quickly transcribed into scrolls and kept in his room, practicing his techniques so often that he seemed afraid to forget them. He also had a strong temperament, and if for some reason, upon waking, he decided to be angry, no one should stand in his way unless he was looking for a fight. He was the one who proved to have the best cooking skills, becoming the food manager without any previous debate.

Everything worked in a strange, but very effectively way. As the coexistence progressed, the tasks were carried out more efficiently, the problems decreased, and the men managed to get to know each other, avoiding to generate situations that could bother the rest.Silence, as always, was a fundamental part of the house, but it was something they were comfortable with. They didn't need words to convey what they were thinking, and with gestures they felt good. A little conversation here or there, that was all.

This was expressly demonstrated, when one night, Sasuke was tremendously overwhelmed. He was trying to sleep, only managing to toss and turn in his bed, his head not allowing him to rest. He thought of everything, his family, how he missed them, his mother, oh how he would like a hug from her, the presence of his father providing security, ITACHI. Naruto, as his best friend still accepted him after all what he had done, Sakura, silly and strong girl who always supported him, could never thank him as he should, ITACHI. Kakashi asking him to reconsider the fact of leaving, the recent discovery of the Uchiha cemetery, the melancholic look of Madara when he said that he reminded him of his brother, ITACHITACHITACHI.

He jumped out of bed, his forehead covered in sweat, agitated by anxiety. He went to the back yard of the house, where the view offered the most beautiful view, trying to let the night breeze calm him down. He couldn't stand this kind of episode, he couldn't stand feeling the loss of control. When he thought he was better, he found himself running over his brother's dying face, as his fingers slid from his forehead to his neck, exhaling his last breath. Tears ran down his cheeks without noticing, too consumed with pain and anguish to care. Suddenly, he came to the reality that he was crying inconsolably, and felt how the air found it difficult to enter his body. He let his form fall heavily on the steps leading down to the courtyard, feeling unable to stand.

When he thought he would simply faint in that pathetic scene, he felt two presences sitting on either side of his body.  
Indra, with his stone expression and a gentle movement, pushed Sasuke's head to rest on his shoulder. The young Uchiha, for some reason, did not refuse the gesture, and simply let his skull rest on the entity's body. He could not help his tears, and automatically eradicated from his thoughts the humiliation of his pride. Indra's hands rested between his own legs, while with his eyes closed he listened to Sasuke's wailing. In a second instance, Madara simply chose to try to help him with his presence. The feeling of comfort was something he had not counted on since the beginning of his life, and eventually he forgot how to provide it. Izuna's death took many things with it, and his emotional side was one of them. He remained calm beside Sasuke, gazing into the distance of the night, hoping that would be enough. They remained like this for a long time, until finally the young one fell asleep from emotional exhaustion and Indra carried him to his bed.

In the morning, he didn't feel the right to be embarrassed, because the gesture he received was just what he needed in order not to lose his head and commit some madness, but he wanted to justify his lack of strength anyway. He found that it was not necessary, because as always, one Uchiha was immersed in his deep meditation, and the other invoked Hashirama's own wooden style along the front of the house. Thus, he understood, this was a much more comfortable and pleasant environment for him than he could ever have wished for, and he smiled to himself as he headed out into the yard, ready for training.

\--------------------------------------------- **¡WARNING!**

Everything around her was black, in her ears she could hear a strong white sound, an earring sensation, but she could not distinguish anything. The black that surrounded invited her to sink into a deep sleep as a result of events she did not remember. Opening her eyes was a task that required a lot effort, and the earth that was supposed to be a firm and stable surface, could only dance and turn, making her even dizzier in the attempts for orientation. At the same time, she was aware of an overwhelming weight, which hovered over her in a possessive, hungry way.

It was all confusion, black; the lack of sound and the dizziness was nullifying her.

Until she smelled it.

Alpha.

The memories came to her as fast as the current of a turbulent river, and panic took control. She managed to open her eyes slightly, fighting the throbbing pain in the head, to find the terrible scene of a man, who with unnecessary brutality held her against the ground, while tearing off clothes one by one and giving him the pleasure of smelling them.  
The need of the Alpha in rut was clear, and although her primitive side could not help betraying her and wanting to reciprocate, fortunately it was the rational side that won the internal battle in her brain.

With desperation, and in a formidable fast movement in spite of her condition, Sakura managed to accumulate enough chackra in her fist as to impact the unsuspecting man before he could undo the bandages that covered her breasts. He was clearly surprised when he flew meters backwards, and the advantage was clear to get up and try an escape.  
The blow that led to unconsciousness was still present, even though the pinkett was already working on healing the concussion to improve on her senses. What really left her without hope was a surprise factor that she didn't expect to find.

A wolf, of a size that matched her own, jumped from what must have been its hiding place. Sakura calculated that it came from the heights, probably a tree, but that no longer mattered, because the animal had been sufficiently stealthy as to pass unnoticed and to ambush her.  
When the execution of the Juujin Bunshin was made present, and the wolf took the same appearance as its Shinobi, she understood there was no solution for what was going to happen.

She was in the hands of an Alpha from the Inuzuka Clan, who were never easy opponents. She never shared many trainings with Kiba, but knew the persistence and determination that abounded in their nature. To make things worse, there were two threats against her, and the punch that the man had given her, she understood after healing it for a long time, he intended to knock her out for much longer than he managed.

Now one Inuzuka was holding her shoulders, while the other was finishing off the bandages he couldn't deal with before. Sakura squirmed, screamed, begged to stop, but her Omega did not allow her to really fight against the assault. If she had not abandoned the suppressors, she would be completely in her reason as to finish with the fucker.

While one of them would lick her gland, located at the connection between her neck and shoulder, the other would mercilessly nibble on her nipples. The man had an animal hunger to satisfy, and she was the closest victim on his hurried return from a mission to the village. It wasn't personal, just primal issues. Her scent had driven him mad.

Shouts of pain escaped from Sakura's lips, while small blood stains began to appear where the Shinobi sank his teeth very deep in her chest.

"Please...just stop, please!"

The more she begged, the more the hands of the wolf transformed into a man nailed her shoulders, leaving red marks along her skin, sinking his claws into it. In a desperate attempt, she tried to heal the stinging wounds all over her torso, but this only produced anger in the attacker.

"If you heal yourself, then I'll hurt you even worse.”

"I know who you are, you even healed me during war, but you didn't smelled...no...this was a Little secret? Was it? And I'm the first one to find out. You're even a virgin. What a pleasure..."

"How can you even know such a thing? Get the fuck away from me you freak!"

"My clan...Men...We can sense it to pick the perfect mate...you are so pure..."

"Don't you dare marking me" her request was expressed in a sob, knowing that it would be rare for him to hear it or grant it.

"But why wouldn't I...if your body is asking for me to!"

The man summed up his grunts by biting her abdomen this time, almost as if he wanted to extract a piece of her flesh. The screams were even more intense, while this time, blood was more present. As the Inuzuka licked the liquid he had provoked from her body, he took the edge of her pants, and with a strong pull of his arms, made the garment tear in two parts, leaving a convenient opening in her crotch. Her underwear soon suffered the same circumstances, and as the tears clouded her eyes, she could see how the man exposed his virility.

He stood upon her, and groped her entrance, unfortunately wet, betrayed by an uncontrollable part of her nature. The man took Sakura's knees, and pushed them up to her chest, exposing even more the angle that he would take. He leaned and licked her gland, tasting, he would not mark her until the end, after knotting her. That is the best time to do it.

She understood the inevitable, feeling like the Alpha was about to steal something that no one could ever give back. She closed her eyes, and waited for the situation to end as quickly as possible.

But it never came.

There was no pain. There was no invasion.

In fact, the unbearable grip of the two bodies on her had disappeared; a sense of freedom seized her unprecedentedly.  
She was afraid, perhaps they were playing with her, letting her get her hopes up about false security and then hurting her even worse. She had to check.  
She opened her eyes fearfully to find something she never thought she would see in her life.

No, that image was unreal. A pair of red and black eyes, with a terrifying and characteristic pattern, looked at her on the floor. The image she gave was sad, terrible, too obvious to try to disguise. At her feet, the Inuzuka's body was rapidly bleeding, and the wolf, or what was left of its body, was enveloped in black flames.  
The man's virility, which was missing from his lifeless body because it had been sliced off, now lay beside the inanimate man.  
Before being able to even articulate word, Sakura returned to the comfortable blackness of the unconsciousness, and stopped thinking of what would be of her.

\-------------------------------------------- **¡SAFE AGAIN!**

It was a normal day at the Uchiha house, a calmly pleasant one. Sasuke had noticed that the other two men had the ability to suppress their scents without taking suppressants, and he turned to Indra to show him how to do it. Generally, they implemented it when their times of rutting were present, almost as if they wanted to keep it private, and the young man could not help but feel exposed, being the only one who could not suppress it. It was the sixth day of their training together, which required arduous meditation to control the body and the animal side. Indra proved to be a great teacher when the student was worthy of learning.

Madara, on the other hand, walked the grounds looking for familiar signs of his original time of life. He found some, such as kunai marks on the bark of trees, product of training to avoid boredom. He could not help but feel nostalgia.  
Without realizing it, he was getting further and further away from the building, and deeper into the forest. It was an inner journey that he wanted to take. But it was abruptly interrupted, when something bothered him.

An Alpha, an Omega. That wasn't the problem. The problem is how he perceived the Omega, he smelled its fear, its despair. Something was wrong. In his time, the custom was to take what the Alpha wanted how and when it wanted it, but he never felt good about it. He had seen it happen countless times, there were rarely any Betas in the clan. But this was not his time. This was the present time, and Alphas no longer had that power.

He knew what he had to do, and with excessive speed, he went to where the disturbance was occurring. When he found the location, he could see a man and a clone on top of a woman, who kept crying and screaming in conversation with the attacker, saying he couldn't do that to her.He didn't need to check much more, and jump at the bastard with all the fury he had accumulated from the past. A ruthless Amaterasu to quickly free the woman from the hands of the dirty clone, and a kunai castration for the man.

The attacker bled to death, and in the time it took the girl to open her eyes, he took his last breaths. "What a shame, maybe you would like to see him take his last breath." Madara thought, but did not articulate a word to avoid intimidating her. She had curious pink hair, and her clothes were completely destroyed. He hoped he had arrived in time, but he would not ask. The signs of violence through her body were evident.

When she had the courage to look, a state of shock crossed her face before she fainted. With the calm he was now living with, it was easy to forget that his current life was a mistake by his long-gone best friend, and the young woman had probably participated in the war, perhaps fighting against him. Though if this was the case, it was inexplicable how she was alive. Her body was small, he assumed that standing, she would reach his biceps, was obviously tiny compared to him.

He figured he couldn't leave her there, she was completely exposed, injured, naked, and probably traumatized. Although the rule of not revealing to anyone where the Uchihas were now located was established from the beginning, Hashirama had trusted that this life that Madara would lead would be different from the previous one. And in the past, he would not have taken the trouble to help the girl beyond freeing her from her attacker.

He carried her in his arms in a bridal fashion, and tried to cover her exposed body as best he could with the scourers that were once her clothing. He begged her not to wake up until after she was out of his arms, and thanked his immaculate self-control for his Alpha side.

What would have become of this poor woman if it was Sasuke who came to her aid and not him?

It did not take long to reach the house, for the rush he was in before was similar to the present one, and the situation was uncomfortable for both parties. When he reached the front of the mansion, he was terribly relieved by the absence of the other two men. With his Sharingan activated, he detected them in the backyard, training, and prayed that Indra was too immersed in his thoughts not to feel the new chakra imprint. Then, placed the girl in a cloth hammock, which he had made himself using some Senbon to cure his boredom, and which hung between two trees.

He rushed inside the residence in search of clothes; this action was in favor of the woman's integrity. Once he found a T-shirt, with the Uchiha emblem on its back, and some pants, he went outside. He had to breathe for a minute before forcing himself to manipulate the young woman's body in strange ways to strip her of the ruined clothes and put on new ones, but in the end, he succeeded, and felt better about the situation in general.

He let her rest there and surrounded the perimeter of the home with a genjutsu. Unfortunately, they could not allow her to leave until Madara spoke with Indra. Sasuke's opinion was like that of a child about sweets in this context.

He went straight to his bed and lay down, trying to find peace in a nap. He had just compromised everything they had achieved so far, and there was the fatal option that he might have brought the woman to her death. In fact, perhaps he had condemned her when he saved her. Would it have been a better option to leave her in the hands of her abuser? To avoid a debate about what would happen to her life? Now he depended on the opinion of two Uchihas with the power of Gods, and one who also reached them, but did not dominate his Alpha.

Had Madara just gifted him with an indefendless Omega?


	4. Indora to sono Ame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! I came back after an absence. The pandemic in my country is really raging, and the controls the government is taking are fortunately very strict! That keeps us safe, but also totally isolated, and the only way to connect with my friends is via the internet. So I was spinning the "Among Us" game with them for days before I sat down to write this chapter. I know, I'm a horrible person. But I finally got to the point I wanted to reach in this fic and from now on I don't plan to stop at anything that comes my way. I have my three favorite ships in the same context, so clearly I'm going to enjoy writing.  
> As always, leave me comments letting me know your opinions, and if at any time my English is questionable, I apologize in advance! Writing late at night can lead to some mistakes. I always try not to, bu writing late at night can lead to some mistakes.  
> I love to interact with you people <3 If you want to see something in particular of any of these three couples, don't hesitate to ask, I can add special scenes (yes, I'm talking about NSFW) although those scenes are on the way anyway! But if you want something specific, leave a comment!  
> Enjoyyyy beautiful souls.

The unconsciousness seemed to become an unpleasant habit in what remained to the last hours of Sakura. Once again, she was reincorporating herself of that world that consumes with its eternal blackness, and annuls the life, depriving of any sense to the people.

However, this opportunity was different from the previous one. For her fortune, she did not detect the ailments that afflicted her against the Inuzuka in the forest, and the contusion was no longer a tormenting nuisance. The burning in her torso had ceased, although the kunoichi could sense the mark that it was loosening foully on her skin. She must hurry to heal her wounds if she was not to have horrific scars later, which would present a greater challenge, but there was an even greater problem.

While she was relieved at the lack of danger, she could not identify where she was. She remembered the Uchiha who saved her from a tragic fate, and she was not unaware of the lack of pain between her legs, which was a very positive indicator of her condition. But she still refused to believe that she had witnessed how the man who almost destroyed the world that everyone knows, the same man who performed her worst night terrors, had been the one who prevented what that Alpha was going to do to her a few hours ago.

Hours? Minutes? Days? Her sense of direction was completely impaired.

She was constantly in a state of unconsciousness, and that did not allow her to place herself in the amount of time that had elapsed since the first event, her arrival in the forest.

She was only sure of one thing.

Uchiha Madara had saved her life.

And she feared that the debt would have to be paid off at some point.  
\---------------------------------------  
Sasuke felt Indra getting upset at his side. He could not help but be surprised, as he had never witnessed this in the time he had been living with the legend. He opened his eyes, realizing that today's training had been suddenly concluded. He came upon the distant image of his teacher, who had already gone through the whole garden and was entering the house quickly.

"Since when was Indra in a hurry for something." he asked himself, not understanding the situation. The other two Uchihas had better sensory skills than he, but his were still extraordinary. If something had changed, if something had happened, it must have been minimal. 

"Nothing really important I guess." he mused, returning to his meditation posture.

When it hit him.

First it was her chakra, unmistakable.

Then there was THAT scent, which she never had, which she SHOULD not have.

He was on the move when his rational part came back, remembering the weeks of training he had on him as if to allow an scent to dissolve everything. It was hard, but he managed to handle it. Barely. He knew he wouldn't last long until his animal side took over, reclaiming what now seemed to be a fact of life in the Uchiha house. But he would stand his ground and avoid the moment for as long as he could. It was SAKURA from whom the sweet fragrance of Omega emanated; he would not stoop so low.

What was she doing here? How did she get here? Had she been tracking him? How did she find him? His annoying comrade had managed to find him, once again, in his futile attempts to escape and leave the humiliating and painful past behind. Yes, maybe he was a coward, but he was happy now, and she was threatening that. He would not allow it. He didn't want her around. Why the hell couldn't she just mind her own business and let him live in peace, now that he was a free man? He would do anything to get rid of her, though he was confident that she would not survive the calculated anger of Indra and Madara. They would deal with the problem without his help, he took it for granted.  
He entered the living room with renewed confidence, where the two men were openly discussing the known problem that haunted them. What frightened Sasuke was hearing the opposite of what he had been expecting.

"She cannot leave, we agree, but we cannot keep her as a prisoner, Madara."

"It's not the kind of prisoner you knew, Indra, maybe things worked differently in your time, but a simple genjutsu to deceive her mind and not allow her to escape is not holding her hostage."

"We are not discussing this. Genjutsu will not do it; we will put up a barrier, a long one. No one will use genjutsu on this lady, and I include you in the conversation, Sasuke. I know you feel the Omega; you don't need much information on the problem."

"Well, well, well! Looks like the little fella isn't running around with his dick in his hand after the girl! Congratulations Indra, you did a good job."

"I know." Indra smirked.

"She needs to go, now. I don't care what you do with her, or what technique you use, just let her go, or take her somewhere else." Sasuke did not wish to participate in the discussion, and tried to be precise with his wish.

"It's not an option brat, just keep your Alpha inside like us and you won't feel the need to get into her panties and knot her.”

"He hasn't finished training yet, he can control it but not completely. He'll become a threat to that Omega eventually. It's up to him when.” Indra did not seem disappointed with young Uchiha's performance; a small hint of complacency crossed his serious face.

"That's not even the point here! She needs to leave this place RIGHT NOW. As long as I am here, she cannot be present. I will not go through her person again. I can't stand it." Sasuke's anger was beginning to show in his words and body language.

"Oh my oh my, the child knows this girl! Let me guess, an old love? She's a Konoha Nin; I could tell by the destroyed fabrics I had to separate from her body after saving her. I guess you used to work together? So many chances, you must explain yourself, boy."

"I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO; GET THAT BITCH OUT OF HERE".

"I have to remind you that you are talking about a woman. If you don't feel like respecting her, I won't feel like respecting you, Sasuke." Indra felt nauseous about the young man's attitude, someone had to address that soon.

"She will stay here, until we figure out how to deal with this situation. I'll put a barrier around the perimeter of the house, it will look like there's nothing in the place we're in, and no one will get through."

"Hm. She's been out for a while now; I'll go check on her”. Madara really wanted an excuse to feel that scent more closely.

"NO. I'll go check on her.” Sasuke said, gaining distance between him and Madara, as if the way to Sakura was a race.

"Don't take your eyes of him." Indra commanded, disappearing by the door of the garden again.

"So now I have to babysit teenagers, what has my life came to?" Madara muttered to himself.  
\------------------------------------  
She was able to decipher that she was on a kind of hammock, made of a soft material, because of the way the wind swung it completely freely. She even managed to enjoy it if she allowed herself to forget the situation she was in. She knew that the object was hanging between two trees, since the leaves that fell on her body in a constant manner did not seem to be at such a height. She found a strange peace in knowing that she was suspended in the air, as if nothing existed, just her and the wind. She kept her body motionless, no movement escaping her extremities. She knew that she was facing the Sharingan of Madara, and that he would easily detect that she was awake, but she did not want to move.  
She scattered chakra all over her body to send heat to her whole being, thus avoiding shaking in the breeze. It was getting stronger, colder, the weather was changing. The most difficult thing was to keep her eyes closed and not fall into the despair of uncertainty.   
After eternal minutes, she felt movement in one of the trees that made it possible for her to rest in the swing. Her body tensed up. Attacking would be problematic. 

"Hn."

She made the first mistake, because her body made an involuntary movement at that sound.

"You look even weaker than ever.

And there was her second mistake, because an irremediable anger ran through her body when she heard the man for whom she always sought approval call her "weak". She clenched her fists unnecessarily hard. If he did not notice it, or not, she could not have known it, for her role as an unconscious person prevented it.  
Another movement and a body landed next to her.  
A hand landed on her eyelids, and pulled away the wild hairs that hovered over her features from the wind. Now it was even more violent.

"If you want to keep pretending that you are unconscious, that is fine with me, but it only means that I will use my Sharingan on you to know what I need.”

Her blood froze at the declaration. She had already fallen prey to those eyes during the war, and it was the most traumatic experience with death she had ever had. She could feel how the hole where Sasuke had driven his Chidori through her hurt, though there was never really any pain in the first place. She had to do something, she would not fall back into the power of that gaze, and he would not catch her again.

"So this is how you treat your guests? I'm disappointed of myself..."

"You don't know anything, and if you don't want to die again, you'll know better than to get in the way. She's an annoying problem that I should have dealt with long ago."

"Is that right, brat? It looks fine to me."

"DON'T YOU DARE..."

"Both of you, quiet. Bring her inside, a storm it's about to hit." Indra was beginning to lose his patience. The Omega has been with them for a few hours, and she had already been in two fights without even knowing it.  
\----------------------------------------  
She was clearly loosing her mind now. 

There were another man, besides Madara and Sasuke. She couldn't recognize him, but his chackra was beyond any normal boundary. Even her ex-teammate had acquired more. For worse, she was in the middle of Kami knows where after the asshole threatened her with traumatic experiences, in a hostile situation with two Uchihas and an unknown presence, and a storm was coming.

That only meant that her scent would soon disappear, and when Tsunade realized that the duration of her journey was not as frequent, it would be too late to track her down. It could have been an important factor in finding her, but she could feel the humidity rising in the air after every second.  
It would be a great deluge, and she certainly wouldn't be without shelter to witness it.

She was torn from her thoughts when a few steps approached her. Her reaction was instinctive. Perhaps it was her only chance to escape from the situation she was in; she could not afford to miss it.  
She opened her eyes fiercely and jumped from the hammock that had given her rest. The Uchihas were fierce in all areas; her strategy had to be impeccable to even think about defeating Madara.

Sasuke's arms failed to catch her when she faced her frantic race for freedom, while the other man shot out after her. Yes, Indra had set up the barrier, and that was the big problem. The kunoichi had no idea of this, nor of the effects of trying to force her way through it.

Sakura reduced her chakra to 0, although she knew that her scent was too strong as to escape the nose of an Alpha. She could not feel the chakra of the Uchiha, she could not even see him, he probably planned to surprise her. She must have imagined that they would not let her escape so easily. After all, she was dealing with criminals.

She found a lake, and assumed she could run with the sense of the current. Eventually, she' d find a village, alert Konoha to the situation, and everything would be fine. She immersed herself in the water to try to replace her smell with the natural scent of the environment. This would confuse the senses of her pursuers. It was too cold, but it would be worth it to take her to her freedom.

Her scent could not be completely erased by what nature provided, but it served as a small deception that certainly disconcerted the Uchiha who was on her heels. Sasuke did not bother to follow her. He solved it when he saw Sakura moving with a speed that he did not remember own in her, and he supposed that perhaps it would be better to leave her to die in the barrier. 

Anyway, Madara was in her pursuit, and there was no doubt that he would be victorious recovering the victim that had escaped under his nose. It was a matter of pride for him; he was not going to be defeated by a girl who thought she was enough to try and run away, defeating him somehow. He didn't care about the woman's life itself, the fact that he saved her was a gesture made to show life that he could be different, but it had triggered a series of unfortunate events. A Sasuke who was out of control, powerless and angry at the presence of the pinket. A kunoichi on the run, potentially close to suicide without even knowing it. Everything was a big mess, mainly to his cause. 

But now the woman was making fun of him and trying to run away, and that was a personal challenge. It was known that his attitude was abhorrent, but he would do his best to keep the matter as relaxed as possible, not force his techniques on her, to make her reason. After all, it shouldn't take much effort to make a simple Shinobi reason about her choices against three Uchihas.

When he felt the scent of the Omega fading before his senses and blending in with all that the landscape had to offer, he grinned to himself. Perhaps he was dealing with a more interesting opponent than he thought. He could recognize how she was trying to camouflage her presence, to divert him from her original location. He had allowed her to get ahead of him only to enjoy more the capture, the hunt, the animal game that he had not experienced for so long.

And she was making good use of the advantage provided by her enemy.

Madara had a considerable distance between his target and him, had no vision of where she was, and now the trail he was following was becoming blurred.  
He found himself uncomfortable with a certain haste that urged him to hasten his pace, to put aside his games, and to strike at once with the woman. Given his new seriousness, the task did not take long, and he managed to find the real trail in the river where he liked to create new jutsus. He knew the terrain like the back of his hand, and quickly weighed up the possible routes and hiding places she could choose. His nose was no longer a reliable factor, so with the help of his Sharingan he analyzed the surfaces, looking for any anomaly in the perfection of the natural landscape that would indicate a woman in a hurry, desperate, fleeing.

But he did not count on the fact that he did not face any woman, and he did not stop underestimating her.   
\-------------------------------------  
Sakura knew that her possibilities were tiny if not null, she had to act fast and with precision to find a weak point and to balance the situation in her favor. And that point appeared when she understood that Madara did not interpret her as a rival that was worthwhile. It took her a great effort not to turn on her heels, and wait for the man to reach her to impact him with all her strength in a chakra-laden kick. In the end she managed to restrain herself and continue with her strategy. She had managed to reach a point where he would no longer find her easily, and she was meticulous enough not to leave a trail as far as she was.

But something had frustrated the illusions that were beginning to form in her chest.

After some time running, after finding that her pursuer had been held back by her distraction, she ran into something that made her stop short. It was a sensation she had never experienced before, a type of immense chakra she had never felt before, it was overwhelming, intimidating, and it spread all over the picture, extending an incalculable amount of meters up to the sky.

If Sakura did not have such a good control of it, and had not developed such a great sensitivity to it, she would have never felt it. And she supposed that that was the purpose of the same one, a trap. In all her years of training, she had not witnessed a type of jutsu like this, not even during the war, when legendary Shinobis rose against death and exercised all kinds of forgotten techniques.

She approached it cautiously, without daring to touch it, without being able to see it, and simply felt it vibrate around her. She could evaluate it with her own chakra, but she would not touch it without determining its nature first. It was powerful, magnificent, so full of... Feelings? She could not read it clearly, it was an enigma, and it had a violet color never seen in any other ninja. Whoever was responsible for this chakra was a person to watch out for, to stay away from if possible. She could not determine why it was there, but it was clearly a threat.

She did the only thing she could think of to test the true purpose of it, and with a few quick hand signals a clone identical to the kunoichi appeared beside her. She didn't have much time until Madara actually found her, and she had to figure out what this dome was so she could break through and get away from the madness at once. The copy of the girl took career, while the real Sakura backed to a distance even more prudent, and charged against the wall of chakra that separated her from her beloved village.

When the clone touched it, instantaneously, a blue ray fell on the same one, making that a sharp and brief shout of pain escaped from her lips before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. At the same time, a current of electricity ran through the body of the real Sakura, who before the electric shock surrendered on her knees and hands, trying to recover the breath. The impact was so hard that all her chakra net was affected, and not only it took her by surprise, but it affected her more than any attack that she ever received in her life.

"How is this even possible? That wasn't a Kage Bunshin! It was a deam simple copy. There's no way I'm getting her experiences back..." Sakura whispers for herself, trying to understand the events occurred.

"That's not just a simple jutsu, girlie.” She had felt him arrive a few minutes ago, but Madara approached slowly, after having landed from a branch at a certain distance. She used the time to recover from the impact. 

He kept underestimating her. He closed the distance between them as if the threat was non-existent, walking with airs of superiority that she recognized as belonging to Sasuke, and that turned her stomach. She wanted to get away as soon as possible; she was not going to stay there to listen to the man responsible for the near destruction of the world gloat over himself. Damn Uchihas.

"If you try to go through that, you'll end up with a bolt through your head. It would be fun to witness the show, so go ahead…” Madara said crouching down next to her, as a wicked smile hovered over her lips.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY THIS BASTARD!" Sakura has been charging chakra in her fist, holding her impulse, waiting for the perfect moment, until finally it came. If he did not want to stop undervaluing her, well, so be it. She would use it to her advantage.

She pushed herself from her position, perfectly impacting the man in the middle of his face. With the force of the blow, he flew almost without being able to stop backwards, being totally surprised by the woman's attack. A cloud of dust and earth followed his body in the air, as well as trees, vegetation and rocks. The destruction of the landscape was massive, and the body of Madara found rest almost to the other end of the land, near the barrier of Indra, too far of where it was initially attacked by Sakura.

It was for a few meters that he almost didn't go through it because of the impulse, and he found himself laughing at the fact that this girl could have caused his death at that very moment. His thoughts were short-lived, for quickly a shadow fell from the sky over him, ready to finish him off.  
The kunoichi fell mercilessly with a deadly kick over where her enemy had landed, causing the earth to explode violently beneath her body. After the dust dissipated, the crater produced by her strength was revealed, but Madara's body was not in it.

"Aren't you something interesting? I never faced..." The man looked at her from above, squatting on a tree branch. His gaze expressed fun, as if he were enjoying the situation.

"Cut the crap and reverse the jutsu you did, you sick fuck."

"Is that the same mouth you use to say 'I love you' to your mommy? Naughty."

"You should be dead, you filthy human scum! AT LEAST HAVE THE BALLS TO FACE ME!"

She charged at the tree in which Madara was too comfortable, mocking her, and hit the thick trunk with all her strength. The roots of the tree fell out of the ground, and the beautiful piece of nature flew into the sky. It soon found its limit in the chakra dome, and the tree was mercilessly destroyed by a blue lightning bolt that illuminated the blue heaven. The ashes rained down, while black clouds began to gather at the height. 

"I would love to, but not now pinkie. I must insist that you come with me, peacefully, so that we can discuss the situation.” The long-haired man was sitting on a large rock, one leg bent, his elbow resting on one of his knees, and in the palm of his hand he held his chin, with a sinic look he scrutinized her from above and below. His other leg rested disinterestedly beside him.

Her posture made her even more enraged; no matter how much she attacked, he would not respond.

Some drops began to fall from the sky; they were light and hardly felt. 

"What situation? I'm here without my consent; all I want is to go home for fuck's sake! I'm a hostage in the hands of criminals, and when Konoha finds out, they'll..."

"Good job, you've gotten to the point on your own. I was afraid I'd have to explain it to you with some drawings."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, UCHIHAS, BECAUSE OF THIS! I'M THE ONE BEING HELD HOSTAGE HERE! WHY SHOULD I CARE?! IT'S ALWAYS ALL ABOUT YOU, ISN'T IT?" Sakura was unable to understand how this man could have the face to be implying that she should protect them. During her life she was only hurt by the damned Uchiha clan, courtesy of Sasuke, and now she had to bear this.

"You don't have the option to care or not care about us. I'm politely asking you to make things easy for yourself girlie, that's all. Shall we?” Madara extended his hand in the direction of a building in the distance. 

"I won't go nowhere with you, monster, stay the fuck away from me."

The rain was falling heavily, making itself really present in front of the adversaries. Cloudy sights, hair that began to soak, the Uchiha simply did not have the patience that the matter was demanding.

"I guess you won't cooperate without dancing first. So, do the honors?"

"What the hell are you even...?”

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" 

Immensely thick branches began to be born from the ground, without any precedent, involving Madara and Sakura in new world of trees, a new forest inside the one which they had been fighting. However, this was much darker, loaded of the heavy chakra of her rival and the girl could not avoid feeling the panic and the need to flee from the heart of that new landscape that was wrapping her quickly.

"Be careful what you wish for, girl!

Sakura moved quickly, climbed the branches and jumped from one to another as soon as her body allowed her. Her enemy had to be seeing her, after all this was a private ecosystem created by him, a mini forest where he probably had eyes everywhere. He was playing with her again.

In one of her jumps, when she was about to reach the edge of Madara's jutsu and get out of the damn forest, the branch she was standing on deformed under her body, splitting into a considerable amount of small twigs, different sizes. Before she could hop, the wood began to slide down her ankles, anchoring her to the tree. Little by little, several twigs climbed up her legs, slowly, surfing her thighs, and making her squirm uncomfortably when she felt them brush against the inside of her thighs. Others continued their journey upward, climbing her torso, catching her wrists and arms, and being soft on her breasts? No, that must have been her impression; she could not forget that it was Uchiha Madara she was fighting. They climbed up her neck, wrapping it around her and creating a necklace that could easily kill her in seconds.  
Her body was completely covered by wood. It was a disturbing image, in which the Uchiha found visual pleasure knowing that it was his work. He had been practicing how to mold and handle that technique at his mercy in a more special way, something he had never seen Hashirama do, and this was the first time he had experienced it. Beautiful victory.

"This is quite a view”. Madara had been careful about how to position some of the branches on the girl's soggy body, but the more he observed his work, the more he was tempted to spread some of them in certain areas.

"You are playing with the life of a human being! Stop this shit now!"

"It was you who was playing with my life moments ago, and you were pretty determinate. What happened brat? Is this too much?" Madara smiled maliciously and self-effacingly as he enjoyed the scene. She smelled so good, and was surprising him with her movements; maybe he had something much more interesting in his hands than he thought.

"You are old story, psycho!"

"I don't think so."

"Infūin: Kai!"

Black lines spread from the diamond on Sakura's forehead, running all over her body, generating a sudden chakra explosion that made Madara have to step back. The wood that prevented her movements flew in multiple pieces when the girl stretched her body with a monstrous force, thus being free of her old prison.

With renewed speed, she created two chakra scalpels, one in each hand, and pounced on her enemy, who had descended to the ground because of her released seal.   
"Mito's descendant? Can it be?" Madara thought to himself, trying to connect the dots, to understand how it was possible for that kunoichi to have and use to perfection the same seal as the woman he knew in his past life.

The power of her seal would not last long, since its recent use in war had taken away her great reserve, and the one she had now was not of that magnitude. But she saw the need to activate it given the situation she was facing.  
Sakura was approaching at great speed, and the man saw himself torn of his conjectures by her mortal attempts to find his body. If one of her blows was right, probably it would be his end.

"Medic nin? Is there any other surprise I should be aware of?

"YOUR DEATH IN MY HANDS UCHIHA!"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" 

Madara fired his fireball as he stepped out of his own forest created minutes earlier. Sakura had remained inside, and if she was not fast enough, she should be consumed by the flames. In the blink of an eye, the gigantic branches and dazzling leaves shone under the flames that now covered them, wrapped in an unstoppable fire product of the Uchiha. The rain fell violently on him as he watched the scene, after minutes of causing the flames, realizing that the woman must have been burned on the spot.

"What a pity.”

"Yes. That you still think so little of me after I showed you otherwise. Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei"

Sakura had countless burns, some tremendously deep, but her jutsu of divine restoration was taking charge of making these disappear practically without leaving any trace on her body. Her clothes were burned, some parts melted on her skin, but she did not seem to care. She had a look of satisfaction in her eyes. She was holding herself against a tree trunk, away from the fire caused by the man, carrying her weight against the wood while her legs were shaking under her body.

Madara watched her as if she was a ghost, and he was an eight-year-old boy who needed his mother. He was perplexed, not only had she survived, but he had no evidence to prove the damage he had caused her. He had underestimated the woman during their entire encounter, and that only led him to use chakra in stupid ways. It is not as if he cared, his reserves were enormous, and somehow he had gotten a great show from the kunoichi, but he could have done his duty hours ago.

"I have to admit that you have fooled me on this one."

"I bet I did, you bastard."

"Even if you can't respect me, I'll respect you because you prove to be a great fighter."

"I didn't do this to prove anything to you."

"Woman, can you stop fighting for a second? You can't even move on your own now, but you're still battling. Come on, I'll help you."

"Don't you dare put your dirty hands on me."

"Well, all right then." 

Somehow, the girl had ways of acting that reminded him of Sasuke's whims. A ghostly hand was born from Madara's back, created with blue chakra, and wrapped Sakura by the waist. The woman shouted with fury before its grip and tried to cling to the tree on which she had been supported, but her force had abandoned her, as well as the diamond had been formed again in her forehead. She didn't stand a chance.

"This is your hand you prick! Put me down now!"

"It's not my hand technically, so enjoy the ride."

They walked a long way, with a Sakura who twisted furiously in the grip of Madara's Susanoo. After a few minutes, the woman stopped fighting, and resigned herself to the ghostly support that would take her to the building where Sasuke and the other stranger were  
\---------------------------  
"You might want to look away. She's almost naked." Madara announced selflessly to the other two Uchihas who were waiting for him at the front door of the house. Sakura, still in the grip of the giant hand made of chakra, was staring at the floor; she would not face their glances in that state.

"Hn." Sasuke entered the building with a gesture of disgust and repulsion.

"Madara..."

"No Indra I didn't. If I had, you'd have felt it.”

Indra? No, no, no. She heard that name only a couple of times, coming from Naruto and Sasuke during the war. It was a cursed name, which brought evil with it. Nothing good was born from those letters, from that sound. Only a curse, the one that made her ex-partner who he is. 

Her blood turned to ice, her body tensed, her hair stood on end. Terror, it was the only sensation that invaded her.

"Well, I don't think she likes you.”

"Provide her with the clothes that are in my bedroom, she will be more comfortable with them. We'll talk about it afterwards."

"Indra, I have just been hit with the scent of an Omega in its natural state. I need to get away for a while. It is your turn."

Sakura could not avoid blushing before the declarations of who was her enemy seconds ago. She had completely forgotten her lack of suppressors, and it was no secret that almost all the Uchihas were Alphas. In fact, she had worked with Tsunade in the tests to elaborate the special suppressors for the Alphas of high rank like Naruto, Sasuke and Madara, those that surpassed the normal ranks of the present time, going back to past times of a forgotten hierarchy.  
But, if what Madara said was true, if he was not under his suppressors, why had he not claimed her when he was alone with her? It's not the way she wanted it, not at all. She was evaluating him from a scientific point of view, how was it possible that an Alpha of such a potent rank as he could suppress his instincts?

Perhaps she could take advantage of her unfortunate situation.

Madara unraveled his ghostly grip without warning and her body fell heavily to the ground. She heard him laugh as he walked away, and saw how now it was Indra who came dangerously close to help her on the ground.

"I can manage." 

"As you please.”

She got up slowly from the floor, taking care not to get dizzy, and took comfort in the fact that the Uchiha was already turning his back on her and ignoring her burnt clothes as he walked into the house. Sakura was helped of all support that she found to walk until the room that had been indicated to her, using mostly the walls. 

When she found the room, she saw a black kimono carefully folded on a pillow, accompanied by an equally black obi. There were no decorations, other than some fans hung neatly on the walls. Everything looked very clean and comfortable. She went inside, and slid the door behind her back, closing it and gaining privacy for the first time after an unknown amount of time. What caught her attention was a large rectangular box that was located under the bed. After finding herself in her new clothes, which for her great discomfort had the emblem Uchiha in the back, Sakura ventured to investigate the only object that seemed to be out of place in the small room. She sat on her knees on the floor, next to the peculiar box, and dragged it out of its poor hiding place. It had a hand-carved pattern, about six commas, and some scribbled drawings, it was really beautiful. As she was about to open it, the door to the room slid open violently, revealing an Indra who was looking at her with accusing eyes from the other side.

"I-I-I just...this...not...I'm"

The entity looked at her from his height, with a particularly hard face under his delineated red eyes. He dressed a black yukata accompanied by a black obi, similar to the one that Sakura wore, so he quickly assumed that what she wore were his clothes. The form in which Indra carried his garments allowed that part of his chest and abdomen remained uncovered and the girl could not avoid that her eyes wandered from the features of the man to the body that was revealed under his attire. She was too surprised to even blush.  
He did not mumble a word. He looked at the box between the reckless hands of Sakura, and then he looked at her directly to the eyes. He was able to read her completely, her soul was transparent, there were no bad intentions in her, and there was no evil, only light, only love, devotion. He understood that it would have been a pity that she died because of his barrier. He left the scene without explaining anything, and understood the strange feeling he had felt in Madara's chakra when he arrived after trapping her.

She was truly exceptional.   
\---------------------------------------  
When Madara returned, after several hours, and in complete control of himself again, he met Indra and Sasuke in the tea room. It was time to talk to her, and let her know how the strange situation would work for everyone from now on. No one wanted this, but it was a fact, and it had to be dealt with.

Sakura was confined in her new room, which originally was of Indra, but now was occupied by her under the decision of him. She was trying to find the way to enter the kingdom of the dreams in the comfort of her new bed when the door was opened, again, with a strong violence.

"Get up and come talk to us now.”Sasuke hated the fact that he even had to be near her, he hated even more having to talk to her.  
"You could use some manners." 

The woman found herself sitting with the three Uchihas at a low table, much more intimidated than she would have liked to feel. She was sure they could sense it, and she despised it.

"None of us wanted this. Both parties, you and us, were forced into this context. Madara acted the way he thought it would be best for you, but all this came out. Now, we all have to deal with it. We, like Uchihas, just want to live in peace. But you are a threat to our existence, and you can ruin what we have built here at any time. We can't afford that, Miss..."

"Haruno Sakura. First of all, I need to know how it is possible that you are alive. You're a legend in this day and age, but that's all. Second, I need to be informed if these two - point out Sasuke and Madara - stop using their suppressors. They are higher-ranking Alphas, which would be problematic. And third, I don't want to interfere with your... lifestyle, but I'd like to get back to mine. I will not mention this incident to my superiors in Konoha, but I am afraid I am in a hurry to get back to my village as soon as possible Ōtsutsuki-Sama."

"Indra is fine. Now, how or why my presence is attainable in this world once again... that is none of your business I am afraid" Sasuke smiled maliciously, looking at Sakura, a spectator for her disappointment. "They stopped using those... suppressors... I'm vaguely familiar with them, but I can feel their Alphas and no, they're not suppressed under anything, if that works for you in response. You can't go back to your village, at least not right now. It's nothing personal, Miss Haruno, but we won't take any chances.  
"I must inform you that we are surrounded by a barrier, a jutsu that is my own creation. I assume that you have already encountered it, and that it is useless to explain what would happen if you try to cross it. Don't be reckless, for your own sake, Miss Haruno. You will take my room, to give you some privacy. That's all there is to say.”

"YOU CAN'T TRUST HER, INDRA, YOU KNOW THAT." Sasuke could not understand how the other two Uchihas ignored everything that came out of his mouth.

“You couldn’t be trusted at first but here you are, right? Hush kiddo.” Madara was tired of hearing Sasuke scream incoherence in front of the woman they were inevitably stuck with.

"SHE SMELLS LIKE A FUCKING OMEGA BUT SHE' S NOT!" 

"YES I AM, YOU STUPID NARCISSIST! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND SMELL ME PROPERLY IF YOU'RE STILL HESITATING." Sakura simply would not tolerate more stupidities coming from her ex-teammate.

Madara laughed slightly at the insult of the girl, and left the room following Indra. The two escaped from the quarrel that slowly took shape in the tea room, seeking refuge away from the screams.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU WEREN'T."

"YOU THINK ALPHAS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN HIDE THEIR SCENTS?! YOU DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION IN THE ACADEMY CLASSES, DID YOU?"

"YOU MAY FOOL THOSE TWO, BUT YOU DON'T FOOL ME. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU TRACKED ME DOWN, NOW TAKE YOUR OBSESSION WITH YOU."

"Sasuke, please stop..."

"YOU'RE PLAYING THAT GAME NOW?! YOU ARE SICK."

"I'm here because of my own mistake, because of what my life took me. I left you a long time ago, I had no intention of finding you, and I knew you were happy to keep away from us... I learned to be okay with that. I didn't want to be an intruder in your life Sasuke, Kami, I would never want that. Let's stay as far away from each other as possible, I don't want to feel your fury constantly. Good night." Sakura got up from the floor and left the room, going to her room, or well, Indra's room.

“This is not over, Sakura.” She heard the faint whispering, not knowing if it should really reach her ears or not, but continued walking as if it did not exist.  
\-----------------------------------  
The night in Uchiha's house was too quiet for her taste. She was accustomed to the bustling streets of Konoha, populated until late at night. In this environment she was alone, in the middle of nowhere, with 3 men from a Clan known for their superiority, seriousness, and love of silence. She felt alone, too alone, and had only been with them for hours. She could not understand how she was supposed to resist until they let her go.

She wandered around in Indra's sheets, trying to find a position that would suffocate her need to get up and walk. She did not dare, not knowing that the three of them could be out there. She preferred to stay in the safety that the small room provided, hiding inside the bed, trying to reduce her size mentally. No one could reach her there.  
They would look for her, wouldn't they? Naruto would realize her long absence, he would go to Tsunade...yes, there was hope.

Only Naruto was still interested in pretending that she did not exist when her life fell into the hands of the Uchihas, and in the face of that fact her heart sank into her chest painfully. That man was damned determined, who knows how long it might be before he wanted to talk to her? 

Tsunade would naturally take longer.

Her hopes began to disappear as soon as they had appeared, and she understood that perhaps she was really at the mercy of what they decided about her.


End file.
